The training room
by Kasune
Summary: One night, Buttercup is training late when her powers start to go haywire. Can Buttercup figure out what the problem is before it is too late and she gets serieously hurt?
1. Author's Note

Buttercup is working in the training room one night when her powers start to go haywire. Can she figure out what's going wrong before she gets hurt?

Author's Note: Ok, I know the chapters are short. Heck, they're short, even for me. Part of this is because this is an experiment for a larger project that I've been working on. Part of this is I'm mostly testing how Buttercup's "power" should work when left unchecked. I figure just like Blossom and Buttercup, she'd have to constantly use it just so it doesn't start to go out of control.


	2. Level 1

I do not in anyway own the Powerpuff Girls. If I did, you can be sure that it would've stayed mostly in the strain of the Whoopass Girls, sans the older name.

* * *

The night air felt cool on her skin as she flew over Townsville. _The Professor would kill me if he ever knew I was out this late. _She thought as she eyed the peaceful city. Not that she really cared. The night time flights were just what she needed to cool down after an argument with her sister.

Then, she heard the alarm coming from the bank. Suck class villains that the police could normally take care of, but she was itching for a fight. "Got nothing better to do." She said, veering off towards the bank in question.

Flying was exhilarating. Doing it in open air was fine(and safer), allowing her to fly at full throttle. However, inner city flying was a challenge in itself, having to hold back, veering between buildings, streaking through an open window when the chance presented itself. Almost more exciting than actually getting into a fight. _Almost._ She smiled as she slowed down next to the bank, frowning as she found they had just barely gotten into the doors. "You guys are slow." She spoke up, catching the group's attention.

"Buttercup!" One of them shouted, scanning the skies for her sisters. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving the day. It's what I do." The jade heroine sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. _This doesn't even qualify as a fight._ She thought as she melted their shoes to the ground with her eye beams. "Stay put." This time she did roll her eyes, streaking into the sky.

She kept flying through the skies, and was about to head for home after fifteen minutes when she heard a familiar laugh.


	3. Level 2

The brunette couldn't believe it. "These guys never learn. Just as I was calming down, too." She thought, zooming towards Ace's laugh.

"Butta'cup! So nice of you ta join us today!" The green man sneered, while the group behind him continue spray painting the building. His hands were behind his back and he had a huge grin on his face. "I'm actually surprised to see you so late. Where are your sisters?"

"I don't need them to kick your butt." The girl sneered back, noticing that the rest of the gang was turning around, done with their "mural." "That's nice. Ever consider painting on a canvas?" She pointed at the wall.

"Nope. No pizazz. Besides, you don't want to beat me up."

"Oh, really." Buttercup smiled, cracking her knuckles so that the gang couldn't mistake the action. She wanted to end this quickly so that the leader didn't get a chance to smooth talk his way out of it. "Cause I think I do." She sped forward into the fight.

And she hit Little Arturo instead of her original target, and way too soon. The little midget didn't even get half of the punch she meant to deliver. "What the-" She muttered, standing back up from the collision. Even at the reduced force, he wouldn't be getting back up anytime soon.

"I's got hur!" The giant yelled, grabbing her arms while she looked around confused. He then lifted her up and turned around so that she was facing the rest of the gang. It didn't help her that he had herculean strength when she started struggling.

"Nice work, Billy." Ace smirked, slowly walking up to the green puff, punching her in the stomach. "Not so tough now, are ya? We were almost done too. You didn't have to bug us." He couldn't help but laugh at himself. "Bugged by the bug eye."

The group around him chuckled at the pun, but Buttercup noticed that they all seemed a little nervous. _I did hit faster than I thought I would. How did they see it?_ She smirked, realizing that she had been moving a little faster all night. "What's wrong, Ace? Have to pick on a little girl cause you can't take on anyone your own size?"

"Oh, don't give me that. I've seen you take on monster's ten times Billy's size."

"Exactly." The powerpuff said, kicking back against the giant. It shouldn't have worked because she was too short to actually hit something that'd hurt, but Big Billy tended to be nervous around the girls anyway. Coupled with the fact that her speed seemed to have accomplished a new level of nervousness, the kick was just enough to push herself away from the giant. As she looked around to determine a new target, she realized that Grubber and Little Arturo had gone missing and Big Billy might as well be down for the count. So she let her gaze fall upon Ace, knowing Snake would go sniveling once he was taken care of.

"Nuts to this." He said before she could charge, throwing a few razor cards at her before disappearing down the alley.

Buttercup ducked the cards, knowing they were sharp enough to really hurt her, but didn't bother to give chase afterwards. _How could I be real mad?_ She thought, looking up at the mural they had left. It depicted her defeating a recent monster, so it was kick ass, so to speak.

She laughed, slowly lifting up into the sky to head home.


	4. Level 3 and 4

"You've got to be kidding me!" The green eyed girl screamed, still more than halfway home. At this point, she didn't care if she got caught, the night was just one event after another. The sounds of disaster just wouldn't leave her alone tonight. But then her eyes flashed and she smiled as she turned around. _Won't Blossom be so surprised when I take down this threat all by my self? _She thought, speeding towards the loud sounds of destruction.

"What the heck?" She said aloud, though no one was around to really hear it. It didn't sound like this much destruction had already been caused, but already, several buildings had been leveled, as if it had gone uninterrupted for more than just a few minutes. She followed the trail of destruction, finally finding the source of the destruction. Her jaw dropped as she saw the monster.

Not the monster itself. It was a pretty standard monster, reptilian and breathing black fire. But that's not what dropped her jaw. The pink and blue streaks evident of her sisters were already there, fighting the monster. "How..." She mumbled, rushing forward to join the fight, zooming faster to add to the fight.

Next thing she knew, she had collided with the monster at full speed, sending the beast flying. _Woah...that hurt my head._ She thought, not noticing that she had moved further through the city than she should have.

"Buttercup!" Blossom started, looking down at her sister. "Where-"

"I'm going home!" The puff interrupted, leaving a green streak behind her as she sped off.

She didn't go home...not the shared home. If this was really happening, Blossom would get it immediately. She didn't know exactly where her "second home" was. None of them knew where the other would go. A place that they really couldn't be found.

"Right...not really happening." Buttercup sighed, sitting down on the hard rock. "But why is it glitching?" Being out in space was soothing, even if it was a simulation. She had no worries or pressure, haha, on her at all. She could think a lot easier out here, figure out what she had to do next. Level 3 was the monster...normally she shut down the simulation after that to go to bed. But now she had a little more steam to burn, and she wanted to figure out what had happened to the simulator.

With that, Level 4 began so far away, almost out of earshot. Buttercup couldn't help but giggle as she heard the loud mouth behind the disaster. _Bubbles can be one twisted programmer. _She thought before she jetted off the asteroid her sisters and her had found so long ago.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" The green blur said, slowing just as she reached the level of the average buildings. She smirked as her suspicions were confirmed at the sight of the girl in gold. Not much of a step-up from Giant monster, but she was never quite as hard on the girl as her sisters. Bubbles might've thought something was behind it, and she did feel sorry for her sometimes. She was just trying to fit in after all.

"Like you have room to talk." The red head whined, staring daggers at the puff. "People will pay attention to me after I capture the person about to destroy this city block."

"And who would that be?"

"You." Princess smiled, shooting a beam from her glove.

The girl couldn't help but be caught off guard by the movement, if only for a moment. And that's all it took to send her spiraling into a building from the blast. "Ouch." She moaned, standing up from where she landed. _Maybe there is something to having the brat come after me here. _Even so, it shouldn't take more than minute to finish up the level. She thought as she floated off the floor.

"Start Level Six." The computer stated in it's almost monotone voice, the first time it had spoken up this session. This threw the green eyed girl off for three reasons: It hadn't spoken once since the program had started, she hadn't beaten Level 4, and there was no level five in between.

This gave the dark green streak enough time to slam into Buttercup from behind, knocking her in line of Princess's next shot.


	5. Level 6

Buttercup cursed vehemently as she found herself flung further into the sky by the violet beam that shot from the brat's gauntlet. She only barely regained composure enough to keep from colliding with another building. And she cursed again as she realized she was surrounded and by whom.

"What a mouth." The one in blue said, smirking as he circled.

"I bet you're going to be in trouble for it." The one in red commented, circling as well. "If you get home."

The green one just glared at her in much the same way she would stare at a monster that had gained her wrath.

_I don't know if I can even take them on one on one._ Buttercup scowled, trying to figure out how to get away long enough to fight them on even ground. _What did I do to get this beating, Bubbles?_ She thought as she watched the boys circle around her.

Of course, Princess took that moment to tackle her from below, driving them both higher than the newest assailants. She turned around to face the Rowdyruff Boys. "Back off. She's mine!"

Buttercup shook her head, once again trying to regain her composure while the villains argued about who got the pleasure of taking her life. _I'm tired of being the punching bag._ She thought, somersaulting in the air and kicking Princess to the ground. "Back off, indeed. Do you really want a beating?" She sneered at the boys. Princess would likely pop back up in a minute, given the durability of most of her suits.

She was answered by the green eyed boy, who moved almost as fast as her and was incredibly hard to dodge even at supersonic, causing her to be blown across a few blocks. His brother's followed after him, chuckling at the toughest fighter being caught off guard.

Seeing the boy closing in on her as she landed on her back, she kicked out with both legs, letting the momentum carry her body up and landing both feet in the boys chest. She smirked, getting into a fighting pose. She might not be able to beat them outright, but that didn't mean she couldn't leave a few broken bones. Thinking this way, of course, because she had momentarily forgotten she was in a simulation.

Neither Princess nor Butch would stay down for long till they got a real beating, but standing on top of Butch just might make it harder for him to breathe. She stopped thinking about them for the moment, focusing on introducing Boomer's face to her fist.

Which gave surprise to itself when it connected with Princess instead. She could've sworn she was still embedded in the pavement. Suddenly finding herself in midair as she did left her confused yet again, leaving her open for yet another attack from the green ruff. This time he pulled her own move against her, intent on making her a permanent fixture to the ground.

She slowed herself down a lot easier than the golden girl could have, and still found herself a lot closer to the ground than she should be comfortable with. _At least Princess is kissing pavement for the night._ She thought, planting herself firmly on the ground. _Can't black out again, though._

"What's the matter, Bitterbutt?" Brick smirked, zooming in to tackle the puff to the ground again.

"Big mistake." She said, bringing her knee up into his face, then spinning around to kick him to the side. Then she jumped backwards as Butch planted his fist where she had been standing. She brought both her fists down like a club on the boy's head.

Boomer, meanwhile, was just floating above all the action, picking his nose as he watched Buttercup beat his brothers aside. They wouldn't be down for long, she didn't give a hard enough beating for that, but it would be unnerving to see her toss them both aside so quickly, if he were real. As it was, they weren't programmed half as well as other villains she had faced here. Even poorly programmed, he had enough sense to curse as he saw the pink streak racing for where they were.

The green puff sighed as she saw her coming in too. "Blossom! I never thought I'd be glad to-"

Then the leader of the powerpuff's punched her in the jaw, causing the toughest fighter to spit out blood.


	6. Level 7 and 8

Buttercup just stared at the ground for a moment, at the drops of blood she had just spit out, before turning to look at her sister...And receive a kick in the stomach that sent her flying yet again. "Blossom! What are you doing?"

Don't ever let anyone tell you that boys play fair, either. Boomer took the moment to shoot a laser at her back, leaving what she knew would be a nasty burn. She scowled, but remained in midair anyways, spinning to face the boy. She could deal with her sister in a moment.

Only, she found herself receiving a punch similar to the one recently delivered to a gold clad foe. Boomer laughed as she crashed through another building, before zooming after her.

She stood up, running further into the building. Buttercup couldn't fight them all at once, after all. Therefore, she had to put herself in a position where she excelled...close quarter combat. Finding a good room to do it in wasn't that hard to find. Now she had to wait for the first one to arrive.

BOOM!

Didn't take long either, as Boomer crashed through the ceiling, landing in front of her. _My powers are causing the black outs!_ She thought, realizing every time she had "skipped," it had been because she was exerting her strength or speed. "Just another challenge." She smiled, preparing to fight him as a "normal" person.

Boomer himself didn't have the same convictions, flying forward to punch Buttercup into next week. She knew immediately that she would never complain to her sisters again for forcing her into that ballet class with them as she spun to deflect Boomer into a wall. Well, not as much as she used to complain, at least.

She didn't get a second graceful dodge as Blossom flew in through the open hole, slamming her into the wall next to the boy.

Buttercup shook her head as she stood back up, grimacing at the sight before her. Blossom was standing before her, a mean look directed at her. She meant business. Especially since it seemed that the Rowdyruff Boys were backing her up.

"Welcome back to the world of the waking." Boomer smirked, nursing a broken nose. The other two boys just stared venom at her, though neither looked quite as hurt as she felt. Brick spit out some blood, but he seemed to be in a better state than she felt.

She could end the simulation, but that would mean admitting defeat. Then she saw it. It was faint, always was when it appeared, but her little target told her where, or whom, to hit next. She charged Boomer, rebreaking his nose just as he snapped it back into place before crashing through a window, finding herself yet again in the cool night air above Townsville. Facing a really mad Bubbles.

Buttercup cringed, knowing there were only two ways out of this, and both meant defeat. She didn't want to face a berserker Bubbles ever, much less as an addition to the ice princess and rowdyruff boys. But calling an end to the simulation just meant that she couldn't cut it, that she really was weak. Never mind that she didn't honestly think she could take any of them on one to one. She wasn't a quitter. She charged her sister at full speed, preparing to give as much of a building as she'd receive. She closed her eyes just before impact, screaming at the top of her lungs as she swung her fist.

There was the sound of a crack, then no noise from her foes. She opened her eyes to find herself standing in an alley, staring at a familiar mural. _It's an amazing replica of the real one. _She thought, smiling. She barely noticed that her arm was hanging limply. "End simulation." She said, then collapsed as the room turned back to its white square grid format.


	7. Paradox

"This looks about right." A female said, looking around Townsville park. Dressed in a black suit with a green tie, a top hat with a green band along it covering her brown hair, which fell near her shoulders in a bob. She walked around a small area a few minutes before scowling and seeking a newspaper. Upon finding one, she cringed at her own oversight. "Oops...about a week early." She sighed, before disappearing into thin air with a puff of smoke. No other indication remained that she had been there at all.

* * *

"That was very foolish, Buttercup." The pink sister admonished, carrying her out of the white room. "I told you you shouldn't try to play too far into it without someone to watch for you."

"Hmph!" The brunette scowled, wincing at the slightest touch to her arm. "Fine, you were right, I was wrong. Happy? Can we go to the hospital now?" She was obviously not happy, having spent a couple hours in the simulator.

"How did you get so bruised up anyways, Buttercup?"

"Like you need to ask? You programmed eight levels of doom. What did I ever do to you to get every super powered kid in Townsville to gang up on me?"

"Every-" Blossom started, then shook her head. "You mean, all at once?"

"Yes...well, mostly. Princess took an early dive before you got there, but I think a berserker Bubbles more than made up for it."

Blossom shuddered, lifting her sister off the ground but moving slowly as she waited for Bubbles to respond.

The blue girl was giggling as she watched her sisters' exchange. "That would be what you get for burning Octi up. If you had gotten that far."

"What?" Both sisters replied, Blossom almost dropping Buttercup.

"Log says you didn't even get to level 2. It is beyond me how you could get beat up so bad by common robbers."

* * *

"Oh, this doesn't look quite right either." The lady said, adjusting her suit as she looked around. "I got the right date....but I don't recall being in a hospital today." She removed the hat off her head, dropping it out of existence. "Course, that was a long time ago...what was I doing today?"

Her train of thought was interrupted as a streak of blue went zooming down the hall, heading for a distant room.

"Perfect. It seems I'm here after all." She smiled, walking down the hallway and pulling a large pair of sunglasses out of thin air.

"Honestly, Buttercup. You have to be more careful." The Professor said, pacing the room. Meanwhile, Blossom was trying to resist showing a smile as she watched her sister perfectly match his words, stopping every time he turned around and looked as if she was really paying attention. It hadn't actually taken her too long to do it, but after two years, she had finally perfected it.

"Fine, fine!" She shouted as he finished his almost weekly sermon. "I'm okay now, ain't I?"

"Except for some broken bones and a few burns." Bubbles giggled, as she rushed into the room. "I'm still waiting for an explanation on that."

"How many times do I have to tell you? Your berserker Bubbles program must've blasted me halfway across the city." She smirked, looking around the room. "I swear, this might as well be my private hospital room. They always bring me to this one."

The blue eyed girl rolled her eyes, tossing a pack of chocolate to Blossom and a coffee cake to the Professor. She paused for a moment, looking to the ground as she opened the last pack in her hands.

"Hey! Where's mine!"

"Um...well, they were out in the machine." Bubbles stated, hovering over to one of the chairs in the room. "I actually went by a few machines, but-"

"Here you go." A person in a suit said, stepping into the doorway of the hospital room and tossing a pack of sour candies to the girl in bed. "Can I speak to you privately?" She smiled at the Utonium family, most of her face hidden by the sunglasses resting on her nose.

"Is my daughter in trouble?" The man in white said, turning to face the new visitor. Behind him, Buttercup scowled at his first choice of a question.

"Not at all. I just want to ask the toughest fighter a few questions."

"I don't think-"

"It's alright, Daddio." Buttercup smirked, looking the woman over. "Even if she tries something, Blossom and Bubbles can get in here faster than she can really accomplish anything." The three people scowled, but left the room slowly. "And no spying! I finally get an interview, so you can wait until it appears in magazines!"

The lady shut the door after the rest of the Utonium's had left. "My memory fails me. What was I doing today that brought me here?"

Buttercup scowled at the odd question. "Like I would know, lady. I don't even know who you are."

She smiled again, removing the shades and revealing large, green eyes. "Oh, I believe you do."


End file.
